Fun Times
by Rain-in-silence
Summary: Please No Flames R&R, KuramaxOC, when a new mission arises who will be the first to realize something is wrong...
1. The Mission

**Fun Times**  
  
Chapter 1 - The Mission  
  
It was a calm peaceful day in Shinjoku Park except...for the gang...."Urameshi!...This isn't funny!" Cried Kuwabara into the distance. Yusuke snickered at his friends idiocy, while Keiko stood behind him with rage in her eyes. Yusuke slowly turned around "I..i...-i K-keiko i-i was just...." *BAM* *POW* *WACK*. "Yusuke! This wasn't funny at all, you had us worried sick!" she screamed, "I have to agree Yusuke I almost thought you were hurt." Kurama said calmly.  
  
"Heh." he mocked, Keiko hit him right between the eyes with the closest rock. "Urrrghh...what was that for?" "You deserved it you litt-....". Everyone stared in confusion "What's the matter?" They all questioned. "I...i don't know i just felt a chill...".  
  
"Well you should!" A familiar voice chanted from up in the clouds, "Hey its the toddler!" chuckled Shizuru. Everyone burst out laughing "DON'T CALL ME THAT!", "Ok Koenma to what do we owe this visit?" chimed Yusuke. "I have a mission for you all." "All of us?" Kuwabara questioned. "As you all know the Dark Tournaments are over, but it has been found by one of my undercover agents that Hanging Neck Island has been over run by a demon force." "And you want us to stop 'em?" Yusuke asked. "But I still don't see what this has to do with all of us?" Kuzuma sneered not wanting to fight again especially if he meant all including Yukina.   
  
"Ah yes I almost forgot to say that Kurama and Hiei you will be slave traders"…"You see they turned the island into a trading post…for slaves, and there can be no human traders therefore we need, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Sagora." "Sagora?" asked Kurama. "Yes she is my undercover agent, and she is also human and able to hold her own." "Hey! You said all of us what about Kuzuma and me?", "Well Yusuke, you will be under cover but not as slaves or traders, men are not good use for slaves they rebel to easily.   
  
"So?" asked Kuzuma impatiently, "You will be watching just to help them if they are discovered." "What!, There is no way in hell Keiko is doing it!" "Yeah! Yukina is not going near there!" Kuzuma added. "Hmn. The human is right Yukina is not going." Hiei spat, "Well what about you Shizuru?" Koenma questioned. "Well….who is this Sagora chick?" "SHIZURU! You're not seriously doing this are you sis?!" "Shut up Kuzuma…So toddl- or I mean Koenma what all do slaves have to do?". "Be completely silent and obedient." " So when do we meet Sagora?" "As soon as you all accept the mission". Hiei growled "Hiei, it's alright I will accept the mission" Yukina said determined, "But - Y-yukina?" "Kuzuma, I will be fine Hiei and Kurama will be there." She assured him.   
  
"Well Keik-.." Yusuke was cut off "I will go to, as Yukina said Kurama and Hiei will be there." she admitted firmly. Yusuke growled and glared at Kurama "Keep her safe.", Kurama nodded in agreement. "Well then, we're all set?" Koenma managed to squeak out above all the chatter. "Yea." They all said at once, "Off we go." Koenma said, "Where to?" Yusuke asked, "To meet Sagora at the boat to Hanging Neck Island." Koenma blinked at they were all at the edge of the water, across from the island. By the boat stood a figure, a tall slender woman with swaying black hair…but her face was hard to make out in the dark. "Well Sagora come meet the team" Koenma smiled. She began to walk towards them…..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain - Hope you enjoyed! Its my first fic as I said before so sorry if isn't so good ^^;  
  
Kurama - Updates soon! ^.^  
  
Rain - *grins* *gropes Kurama*  
  
Kurama - *Ears pop up along with a tail*  
  
Rain - O.O *runs*  
  
Kurama - *chases*  
  
Hiei - Humans . 


	2. Enter Sagora

**Fun Times**  
Chapter 2 - Enter Sagora   
(In this one when they are thinking it will be in italic for Kurama and bold italic for Youko.)  
  
She smiled cheerfully "Hello." , "Sagora this is Yusuke, Kuzuma, Keiko, Hiei, Shizuru, and Yukina. "Hey" , "Hi" , "Nice to meet you." , "Heh" , "Hello" They all said which seemed to be at once. "Now it's time we chose who goes with who." Koenma stated, "And who would that be?" Hiei snorted. "Well.guessing I'm sure Yukina will been one for you Hiei..as for the others." "Hnn. I don't care." "Well I need Sagora on Kurama's team so that they can work together." "Shizuru, Keiko its up to you.". "Well Keiko, I can tell your not thrilled so I'll go with Hiei." "Wait." came a voice from in the bushes. "Hey, old hag." "Watch it boy." "Heh." "Yukina I need you here to help with some Netherworld business." "Ok.." Yukina said weakly. "Good." snorted Hiei, "Well then Keiko can go with Hiei as well so Sagora and Kurama can work." Koenma said. "What do you mean work?" Asked Sagora. "You two are the ones that will be investigating the main post, I expect you to keep close eye and make sure she stays safe Kurama." He nodded. "This is a very important mission, please do not fail Me.".  
The boarded the ship, in hopes of a luxury ride, but they got a dirty smelly tug boat. The boat looked as if it had been around since the beginning of time. "What a cruise ship.." Murmured Kuzuma. "AYE MATEIES!" Shouted a low almost disgusting voice, "Oh great Black Beard.." chuckled Shizuru. "The name is Schmitt my lady, Captain Schmitt.". "More like captain Shit" leered Yusuke. "Aboard my ship ya are, and you will not bother me while my stories are on!". "STORIES!?" they all exclaimed at once. "Yes, stories now shut up the lot of , ya!". "Yesh." Kuzuma said in a silent voice.  
"So Sagora it`s nice to see you again" Kurama asked gently, "Likewise, I'm sure.". She looked over at the island with a unwavering saddened smile. He looked at her with light eyes and smiled **The sun makes her face makes her look even more beautiful, no don`t think that she`s to high class for you..**  
**No she's not..she's ripe for the picking**  
**SHUT UP! You won't be coming out to do anything, to her, and if I do and you so much as..-**  
**Quiet Suichi if I do it will be at her will** Kurama quit arguing and began "So how are you, it's been quite awhile?" "Yes that it has."  
Across the deck "He knows her?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, "I don't know and I don't care, Kurama has the right to other `friends`." "Yea I guess but what kind of friend do you think she is I mean she is cute.." "Kuzuma.." Shizuru called "Quit snooping in other people business!" she yelled. "I'm not!' "Yes, you are" Hiei sneered. "What do you know midget!" Kuzuma said in an idiotic voice.   
Back across the ship, "I wondered how you were doing." Kurama noted "I'm fine, Koenma asked me to do this job and when he said I would get see you again, I guess you could say I caved." She giggled. He smiled "Well I would have done the same."  
She blushed a deep red even passing the color of Kurama's beautiful hair. **He's beautiful, but even I have limits..** "Why are you doing this miss-.." Kurama didn't get to finish his sentence.   
"LAND HO!" Cried the captain. "Pleasant fellow" giggled Keiko. "Yes it would seem that way" laughed Shizuru. Sagora fell into Kurama's arms while everyone except Hiei feel onto the floor as they hit the rock. She blushed again even a deeper red. "I-i.." she stammered.. He held her close and didn't want to let go.  
"Well I guess we cannot talk any longer, it was nice, this chat of ours, maybe after the mission we can do this again." She said blankly "Yes, I do to" Kurama said with a little sadness in his eyes not wanting this moment to end. He let her go and they walked onto the edge of the island. They gulped, "Now listen its around a days travel to the post, but Kuzuma, Yusuke you still need to be hidden, girls act and do as slaves." Koenma stated. The girls nodded, Kuzuma and Yusuke went on their way. While Kurama, Sagora, Keiko, Hiei, and Shizuru stood there with Koenma. He handed them so grubby old rags "These will be your outfits." Koenma said without emotion yet again. "Uhh.this doesn't really cover much..its kind of like a mini dress." Keiko stuttered. "I have to agree, this is pretty lame." Shizuru said. "I'm sorry but this is what is needed."  
They nodded and the girls went behind the bushes to change, when they came out they really looked like slaves.  
**Even better now that she's a slave she can't protest.** **You promised Youko!**  
**Keep your shirt on Suichi, I will keep my promise, I won't touch what she doesn't protest** **You are such a con! She will not be able to protest due to the mission as a slave! Besides I won`t let you out unless I have no choice!** ** Read that toddlers mind your going to have to be me so they can't tell you're a human.** **No.it can't be..****Denial even better, now shut it Suichi**  
"Kurama you'll have to be Youko for this mission I'm afraid." Koenma told him "Alright" Kurama said sadly. He transformed emerald green turned amber, and lush red turned white. Ears and a tail to add to it. "Now you need to set off.." Koenma said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youko - *Still Chasing*  
  
Rain - *Still Running*  
  
Hiei - Next time on Fun Times, find out how Kurama and Sagora know each other.  
  
Rain- Updates again soon!  
  
Youko - Stop running it'll make it more fun for both of us..  
  
Rain - KYA! 


End file.
